User talk:Creatureboy11/Archives2
Archives: 1 My talk page is to be left a message that is longer than one word. So do not send just one message saying "Yay!". Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 18:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Techno Why exactly? I'm glad Techno is on the wiki, but why do we need to welcome her every time she logs on here, did she decide to leave and then return? I didn't even know she had left, as I have been busy with SporeWiki. Wormulon Talk to me 20:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I understand. But why did she want to leave? Wormulon Talk to me 20:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel We beleive we can solve the mystery of the orange ring surrounding your star. It may be a plamsa belt, formed by a planet's ionosphere being stripped away by its sun, and then pulled and stretched out by gravitational attraction.--Admiral of the DCP 20:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Da noo Sure, tomorrow when i get time.TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Wormulon Talk to me 11:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Map I enjoy map making, expect to see one soon! Do you want an image from Celestia (which has more varied galaxies), or the a modified version of the one already on the wiki that you uploaded? Wormulon Talk to me 01:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Name the ring if you wish too. Wormulon Talk to me 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) There's your map! As more empires come, I will edit it and upload a new version over this one. Wormulon Talk to me 02:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! Wormulon Talk to me 02:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Wormulon Talk to me 10:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe expand your Pepis fiction instead of making too many new ones at once, so more vehicles, captains etc.? I think the Taruar might want some more expansion. Wormulon Talk to me 11:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll play that adventure later! Wormulon Talk to me 11:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) This may sound harsh Look, I don't mean to be, well, mean, but I gotta say it: 25 Pepis building a robot out of wood, in 10 minutes, big enough to crush 50 people is a bit... not believable. They had no materials, and robots aren't made of wood, and the fight had only been going on a few minutes. I just think it's kind of crazy. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So you aren't offended? Thank goodness! And do you mean not here today, or not here for, like, weeks? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Look, don't take this the wrong way, but do you honestly think it'll work? I myself have tried to use the Force, so I shouldn't be talking, but it seems a little unlikely that this will work. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Why would there be a site full of lies? Creature, you may not realize this, but the world is not full of happy people like the Peppypipes! People lie sometimes! Don't ask me why, but it happens. If you want to try this, go ahead. I'm actually intrigued, I might try it. But don't expect results. And you have a responsibility here, don't forget that. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe these people believe that they can bend stuff. That doesn't make it so. Creature, don't get your hopes up. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the FAQ page. Swearing on the page, real reputable. And that video excuse? Come on. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does seem interesting. Why don't you look for a more reputable site? But syill, expect nothing. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New question: What's with the CreatureBoy11 Pepian? Is that his real name? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What's with the arm names? Didn't the Xhoddies give you enogh demons and heckish stuff? And also, is CreatureBoy11 the guy's actual birthname? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 23:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. And the arm names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but why the demonic names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And why the demonic names? Are there demons there? What happened to no all powerful empires? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Now, let's discuss the True Gjigantrox. They have a small population, but can they claim some space encompassing a few hundred systems? They won't all be colonized for awhile, but can that be their territory? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We'll go Maiden. Way out there. Far from the teleporter. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We got a page for the map? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think we should avoid references to the afterlife with heck and stuff, though. Don't want to stir up trouble. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good point about the Xhoddies. But how should I change the names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Two things: 1. OK with the paint, I'll get to work. 2. Is Ms. Pepis' name classified? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So, introduced yourself to the wiki? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chi I practise Chi meditation and qigong (I read you want to learn it). Well, you won't master it in two weeks, but I have had my own experiences and I've been practising since early may this year. Note that I'm still a beginner myself, and I'm no expert yet, so I'm not the best person to ask for help. I think these links might help you though: *Power of Meditation: Qigong Master Chi Energy - This guy is a master of Chi! I would watch that first. *Qigong master projecting his chi energy *Chi. How to feel your CHI | QI - qigong *"CHI" or "KI" Development Meditation - Very important! Remember to make your own judgements about what chi is. I'm an athiest, but I believe in this energy that permeates the cosmos. Its manifests itself, some would see ghosts, faries, chi or even have religious experiences, thats my thoughts on it anyway. And about the galactic map, naming the arms is a good idea, it will bring more detail into the galaxy. Wormulon Talk to me 00:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chi feels like a ball of water in my hands to me (or fronds of energy). In fact, after 10 minutes of meditation, I feel it all around me! I broke a Walnut recently, while it can be done normally, although hard, it will almost certainly break into pieces, but this when I used chi simply split in half! Wormulon Talk to me 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC)